The Prankster Chronicles
by Amzoka
Summary: A series of funny drabbles about pranks created and done during the clone wars. In a galaxy of randomness, some people just gotta have fun! [Warning: Extremely random. Some pranks are dangerous. Please don't try these at home]
1. Buckets of Frosting

**Hey guys! New story, so yay!**

 **Warning: some of these pranks are insane. Unless you're standing up against a bully, please don't try these in real life. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ahsoka waited silently with her master. The two The first prank they decided on was pretty hilarious. They hid a large bucket of paint above the door in hopes that someone was going to walk in. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ahsoka whispered. "Don't worry Snips, I got this" he whispered back. It took a few minutes for anything to happen at all.

Suddenly, the door opened wide. Obiwan and Padmé stepped into the room. "Hi Anakin, Obiwan and I were wondering if you and Ahsoka would like to-" she was cut off my the spash of paint. "Anakin!" Obiwan exclaimed upon impact. They were now completely covered in blue paint. Anakin and his Padawan jumped out of their hiding place, laughing uncontrollably.

Padmé crossed her arms while Obiwan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you two _serious?!_ Dropping a bucket of paint over our heads?!" Obiwan exclaimed. "I'm starting to think Master Yoda was right when he said you've become double trouble!". Anakin just shrugged. Ahsoka wouldn't stop smiling.

The senator cleared her throat and pointed to the ceiling. The two Jedi looked up to see a bucket of pink paint swaying above them. "Uh, did you install that?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin shook his head. "Wait if we didn't install that, then who-?". It was too late. The giant bucket of paint toppled over and fell on them. There were a few moments of awkward silence.

A giggle escaped Padmé's lips. Soon Ahsoka was laughing as well. Then Anakin and Obiwan. "Wait… This isn't paint!" Anakin said in between laughs. Silence took over the room. "Ani, what are you talking about?" Padmé asked flatly. The Jedi licked some of the supposed paint off of his hand, causing everyone else to cringe. "Master, I know you've done some really stupid stuff in your lifetime, but this is just-" Ahsoka stated, only to be cut off by her Master who said "It's cake frosting".

Ahsoka cautiously ate some of the frosting. "Hey it is! Where did you buy that much of it?" Ahsoka said quizzically. Anakin rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I may have walked into a bakery instead of a hardware store" he suggested. Ahsoka just laughed.

 _Hmm, maybe pranks are a good idea. We should do this more often!_ she thought. And then an amazing thought crossed her mind. They were really good at this! So why not give it a shot?

At least one more time.

* * *

 **Amzoka's Corner**

 **Yeah… I think I wen't kinda insane writing this. So much randomness! Aah!**

 **Please review. Give feedback, constructive criticism is tolerated and requests are fine, but please no flames.**


	2. Bounty Hunters in the Turbolift

**Hi guys! Have fun reading! :)**

* * *

Ahsoka sat on her bed, casually swinging her legs back and forth while playing with some unplugged wires she found on the floor. Her Master, Anakin Skywalker, sat by the window staring off into space like he did when he was bored. Several days had passed since the prank they pulled on Master Obiwan and Senator Amidala.

"So Snips, what do you want to do today?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka continued messing with the wires. "I don't know. I was thinking we could try another prank" she replied casually. Her master perked up at this. "Really? OK!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Do you have something in mind?" the Padawan asked, putting the wires down. Anakin brought out some bounty hunter costumes.

"I know the perfect prank!"

* * *

Minutes later, the two Jedi were in the turbolift. They were wearing the bounty hunter costumes Anakin had apparently bought down town. Ahsoka wore some light armour with a mandalorian cape and a mask. Anakin was "borrowing" Obiwan's Rako Hardeen costume. "OK, last prank was hilarious, but this one seems kind of dangerous" Ahsoka whispered. "What? No, don't worry! I'm a master at this!" Anakin exclaimed. Ahsoka covered his mouth, realising how loud they were. "Wait, are these _loaded blasters?!_ " she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Don't worry! They're stun bolts!"

The young padawan frowned. Suddenly, the turbolift jolted downward, causing the two Jedi to fall over. "Someone's coming!" Ahsoka whispered, back on her feet. "Alright. When the door opens, we're going to yell 'hand over your wallets'. You got that Snips?" her Master ordered. She nodded.

The doors opened.

"HAND OVER YOUR WALLETS!"

The group of younglings on the other side screamed and ran. "Bounty hunters!" one of them screamed. "Master Windu, there are bounty hunters in the turbolift!". Ahsoka looked at her Master worriedly. "This one's on you!" he whispered. They heard Master Windu's footsteps getting closer. "Close the door!" Anakin ordered. Ahsoka did pushed the button just in time to save them from being caught.

The two flattened themselves against the back wall, breathing heavily. "We have to get out of here before someone calls the authorities" Anakin stated. Ahsoka burst out laughing. "That was fun though" she added. Her master smiled at that. "Yeah. When the door opens, we run. Got that?" he replied. She nodded.

The door opened.

"RUN!"

* * *

 **Amzoka's Corner**

 **For those who haven't figured it out, this was inspired by the Mortal Combat in the Elevator prank by FouseyTube on YouTube.**

 **Please review. Give feedback, requests are fine, constructive criticism is tolerated, but no flames please!**


	3. Mountain of Mountain Dew

**This one is kind of a oneshot and not a drabble. But who cares? As long as it's enjoyable. :) Have fun, and I'll see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Bly and Fives sat in the empty mess hall with their brothers Wolffe, Kix, Cody and Echo. A large mountain of Mountain Dew soda was piled up close to the door. "Hey Kix, you brought the holorecorder, right?" Fives asked feverishly. Kix tossed it into the air and caught it. "Great! Now Cody will tell us the plan…". The six of them gathered closely to ensure no one else could hear them, not that there was anyone else there.

"Alright, here's the plan to scaring Captain Rex" Cody began. He gestured to Fives, who brought some cards with words on them. "We're going to play a few games of _Spyfall_ with Rex. Before the game, we're going to hide Echo in the mountain of Mountain Dew with a bantha mask. I already hollowed out the inside and placed some food, water, and a data pad in there" he continued.

"Uh, sir? Where _did_ you getthat much Mountain Dew?" Kix asked. Fives laughed. "General Skywalker sent it to the clone barracks. It was blocking the door, so we took it to the mess hall" he replied cheerfully. "There were a few boxes of chocolate that came with it too. I wonder if it got lost in the mail?" Bly added. "Ha. Maybe General Skywalker found out about your crush on General Secura!" Wolffe joked.

"I do not!"

Cody cleared his throat to get their attention. "Anyways, Wolffe, give Echo the mask. ("Where does Wolffe keep all of these costumes?" Echo muttered, taking the mask.) Fives and I decided that Rex might be kind of skeptical about this random Mountain Dew mountain because it's kind of the first thing you see when you walk into the mess hall. Instead of playing the prank when he walks in, we're going to do it at the end of the game. We're going to take a group picture facing the Mountain Dew and tell him it's for the memories. Kix will be the camera man so he can be there in case someone gets hurt. Echo pops out of the box when Kix says the words 'fart gun'. I brought an actual fart gun just for laughs. You boys ready to scare the Captain? Grab some food and drinks and let's do this!"

* * *

When they were done preparing the prank, the clones decided to do a test. They lined up facing the Mountain Dew with Kix holding the holorecorder. "Fart gun" he said. Echo popped out of the Mountain Dew wearing the mask, causing Fives to jump back. "Blast, that thing is scary!" he exclaimed. Bly smiled. "Looks pretty legit. I can't wait to say the look on Rex's face when that bantha face-" he was cut off by the buzz of a data pad. Cody went to check on it.

"Rex is coming! Positions, now!"

Rex arrived minutes later. The clones were doing some really good acting as of now. Echo was unusually silent. "Hi brothers. Is that Mountain Dew? That would make a really good prank!" Rex exclaimed when he walked in. "Where's Echo?". "Oh, he was tired. Says he'll play I Dare You with us next time" Bly lied. The game was finished with Rex being the winner (again) in less than an hour. The brothers gathered for a group picture, Kix holding the holorecorder (which was actually on record).

A wide grin spread across his face.

"Fart gun!"

Suddenly, Echo jumped out of the Mountain Dew mountain wearing the bantha mask. Rex screamed in terror, jumping backward. He hit the table causing Cody's tray of food to fly into the air. It landed on Rex's head, and somehow activated the fart gun which just so happened to be pointing at his face. The captain got stood up quickly and backed away. "Oh what the blast?! He was there the _whole kriffing time?!_ " he yelled. His brothers just laughed.

"We got you that time, Rex!" Bly exclaimed. Rex collapsed to the floor in a heap of laughter. "I recorded it too!" Kix added. They all continued to laugh. "Who came up with that prank? The fact that Echo was in there for almost and hour was really surprising!" Rex said after a while. "Cody planned it. I brought the mask, Kix was the emergency medic, Fives and Bly helped planning had the idea to scare you to begin with. Echo was obviously the actor" Wolffe explained.

The brothers kept laughing. "Hey, if you want, we can prank someone again. A different person" Echo suggested. Rex smiled.

"Don't tempt me!"

* * *

 **Amzoka's Corner**

 **This one was inspired by the Mountain of Mountain Dew prank by nigahiga on YouTube. It was a really well thought out prank, I can tell you that.**

 **Please review, give feedback, requests and constructive criticism are accepted too, but no flames please!**


	4. Blasters for Food

**Well, since you guys liked the clone prank so much, I figured it's only fair if you guys get another one. Here it is! Also, please note that my brother in third grade helped me write this, so it probably gonna be really funny (he has an awesome sense of humour!). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Anakin drowsily walked out of his quarters. He slipped his hood on. He was craving for cookies again. It was the fourth night in a row. When he got down to the mess hall, all was silent. The room was dark. It wasn't usually open at these hours. When he walked up to the vending machine, which was positioned outside the mess hall, he noticed something strange. When he got closer, he saw something really weird. Instead of food, there were blasters and toilet paper! A note was posted on the glass.

 _Hello General/Master! Enjoy! - Fives, Rex and Ahsoka_ it read.

Anakin grumbled angrily and walked away.

* * *

Earlier that day, Ahsoka was randomly searching the holonet with her data pad. At the same time, she was eating lunch in the mess hall with Rex and Fives. "Hey, have you guys seen that new epic food battle video lately?" Ahsoka asked. Rex looked up from his food. "You mean the one made by those guys making parodies of the war?". Ahsoka nodded. Rex smiled. "Not yet. Hey Fives, wanna watch a video with us?" he said. His brother nodded.

At the end of the video, Rex suddenly looked surprised. "Were those _blasters_ he pulled out of the refrigerator? And _ate_?" he said in an exasperated tone. Fives's eyes widened. "That's it!" he exclaimed. The two looked at him questioningly. "What's what?" Ahsoka asked.

"The best prank ever!"

"Another prank? Tell us what you have it mind!" the togruta exclaimed enthusiastically.

Fives leaned in closer so no one else would hear them. "You are aware that General Skywalker has been eating cookies in the middle of the night… right?" he whispered. Ahsoka nodded. "I think he get's them from the dispenser outside" she replied. Fives nodded. "Exactly!" he exclaimed, "Now what if we switched the food with blasters? That would be so hilarious! I can even set up a holorecorder next to the vending machine!".

Ahsoka and Rex shared a look. This was going to be funny!

* * *

The next day, the two clones and padawan watched the video. "Well… that was kinda awkward" Ahsoka commented once it finished. "I agree. All he did was look at the vending machine and walk away" Rex added.

There was a pause.

"So… let's do something else?"

"Sure! Who wants to play Smashball?!"

* * *

 **Amzoka**

 **Again, my little brother came up with the concept, so please don't hate him if it's weird. Personally, I think this chapter was fun. :) Fun fact: Master Thame, Count Dooku, and Qui-Gon Jinn all loved Smashball in their younger years. It says so in _The Jedi Path_ book. **

**Please review. Give feedback, constructive criticism is tolerated, no flames please!**


End file.
